


To Feel More

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Non-Linear Narrative, Sex, Sexy Times, Shizuo is an angel, Smut, Unnecessary, What Have I Done, have fun, izaya is a slut, izaya is horny on main, shinra is a pervert, these auto tags are wild sometimes, vampire, vampire izaya, we been knew, why did i do this, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: vampire izaya gets a little frisky but shizuo doesn’t mind





	1. Horny on Main

_ Warm, rich blood..._

_ So sweet..._

_ So so warm..._

Izaya currently finds himself on Shizuo’s lap, fangs buried in the man’s neck. After he was turned, Shizuo- Izaya’s reluctant significant other- has become the not so lucky blood donor. 

Not that Shizuo seems to mind, with the way he runs his hands up and down Izaya’s back, clutching at his hip or shoulder. 

Izaya’s newly heightened senses are usually more bad than good, getting in the way of regular daily life. 

However, in a moment like this, Izaya relishes those senses. 

Shizuo’s heavy breathing. His hot hands on Izaya’s skin. The scent of his arousal. 

And, of course, the taste. _Oh god the taste_! Shizuo’s blood gushes along his tongue, and Izaya is in ecstasy. It lights his body on fire. 

After a few large swallows, and licks, Izaya is full, but he can’t stop himself, now teasing Shizuo’s pulse with his tongue, nipping here and there. 

Whenever Izaya bites him, it’s an indescribable sensation. 

Shizuo is connected to his shitty boyfriend, and he barely feels his body anymore, except for where Izaya touches. 

He thinks he heard Shinra say something about vampire bites being a slight aphrodisiac, but this... This is like he stepped into a bed of flames. 

Shizuo can hear himself moaning, but he just can’t stop it. Izaya was already too good with his tongue, he didn’t need to add fangs into the mix. 

Izaya’s finished, but his breathing is heavy, eyes hooded, as he starts sucking a beautiful hickey on the other side of Shizuo’s neck. 

And then he starts to move. 

_Oh fuuuck..._

He knows Izaya loses himself somewhat in these moments, he loses himself in the lust and the blood. 

It usually results in a few rounds of sex. Izaya is insatiable. 

He’s grinding down onto Shizuo’s lap, and thus onto Shizuo’s... slightly raging... erection. 

Shizuo’s groan is lost to Izaya’s husky _“Yes, yes..._” and he connects their lips in one of the filthiest kisses they’ve ever had. 

Shizuo can taste his own blood. He thinks he should be more grossed out. 

Izaya starts sliding down Shizuo’s torso, leaving small bites all over, and licking away the blood that wells up. 

Shizuo is already wrecked by the time Izaya gets his member out of his pants. 

“Wai-a-ah!” He can’t even get a word in to slow the other man down, as Izaya swallows him whole in one slide. 

“Shi-it, Izayaaaa,” Shizuo have up on trying to hold back any noises, Izaya is just too good at this. 

Had Shizuo enough concentration, he might’ve remembered a rather embarrassing conversation with Shinra. 

Vampire don’t just like to drink your blood. Actually, they quite like most bodily fluids. 

Izaya was licking the sweat off Shizuo’s face and chest, totally lost to the bloodlust, as their friend explained this to Shizuo, with far too much detail and a disturbing smile.

But in this moment, Shizuo can do nothing but moan and buck his hips into Izaya’s mouth. He’s close already. 

Izaya notices, so he chooses this moment to oh so slightly touch a fang to the bulging vein. 

Just a little pressure and....

“Ah!! Ah shit I’m-“

_Perfection~!_

Izaya pushes down so his nose is touching Shizuo’s pelvis, and swallows down Shizuo’s come, with a hint of blood. 

He doesn’t realize how loud he’s moaning. 

“Ah... Shit Flea, alright-“ Shizuo gently pushes Izaya’s face off, and he swears he could come again just at how gorgeous and sexy Izaya looks. 

But Izaya is still wound up, and so he has other plans. So with a rather lust-crazed look in his eye, he pushes Shizuo down onto the couch, so he’s laying on his back. 

“_...More...morrre..._” Izaya doesn’t know he’s speaking, let alone moaning out the words like some pornstar. 

He starts grinding down on Shizuo again, because he really, really cannot wait any longer. 

Hissing, Shizuo tries to get him to stop, still over sensitive. 

“I know, I know, just give me a sec yeah?”

Izaya, invigorated and impatient, doesn’t like this answer. 

A low growl is heard, and suddenly he’s biting Shizuo again(on the chest), nails digging into Shizuo’s sides. 

Gasping, Shizuo grasps onto Izaya. 

“O-okay, okaayy,” Shizuo stutters out. 

He sticks his fingers into Izaya’s mouth, so Izaya immediately switches to biting and suckling on those. 

Shizuo’s other hand works off Izaya’s pants enough to get his ass out. 

Taking his fingers out, he quickly shoved two into Izaya. Izaya immediately starts thrusting back, needing more contact. 

Shizuo stretches him a little, but Izaya can’t wait any longer, and he sits back and sinks down onto Shizuo’s dick. 

“Ha-ah!” Izaya’s body convulses on top of Shizuo, having come on first contact. 

He’s still not done, however. His body barely stops shaking before he’s roughly bouncing up and down on top of Shizuo. 

Izaya doesn’t hear himself saying Shizuo’s name again and again, like a prayer. 

Well, maybe not a prayer, maybe something more unholy. 

Shizuo himself is a mess, Izaya moving too expertly, too urgently against him. 

“Izaya...” Shizuo tugs his man down, guiding him to bite at his throat once more. “G-go ahead.”

Izaya doesn’t hesitate, and sinks his fangs in again, moaning as he does, and comes for the second time that night. 

Sometime later, Izaya is laying on Shizuo’s chest, Shizuo combing through his hair. 

“...I got carried away again didn’t i?” Izaya can never really remember what happens when he falls into bloodlust, it’s all just a haze of pleasure in his memory. 

“I don’t mind, besides you don’t know when enough is enough in any part of your life.”

“Mmm...” Shizuo is scratching behind Izaya’s ear, so he’s struggling to concentrate on the here and now. He loses himself to Shizuo’s gentle touches, he always has. 

He’s not tired, he never is after blood and sex. But he knows Shizuo is exhausted, so he doesn't mind staying with him, drifting in the sensation of Shizuo’s warmth and the sound of his breathing. 

He’ll need his rest, because Izaya is a young vampire. So he needs blood often twice a day. 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izaya isn’t feeling well, what happens when shizuo comes home, blood dripping from his arm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ADVENTURES OF IZAYA ORIHARA THE NEW VAMPIRE

Izaya got stabbed... again. 

Except this time, he wasn’t in a crowd of people. This time he was in some alley, laying in the trash. This time, there was no one to call the ambulance. 

He was lucky that Shizuo had already been wandering through Ikebukuro, looking for his stupid boyfriend who was LATE DAMMIT. 

He was lucky that when Shizuo stopped to smoke he saw the glint of a silver ring catching from the nearby streetlight. 

He was so, so lucky Shizuo found his boyfriend laying in a puddle of trash and his own blood, half dead. 

When Izaya wakes, he finds himself at Shinra’s, an IV pumping blood into his arm on his right, and Shizuo sleeping, head on the bed, on his left. 

“He-heyy-“ God his throat feels like he swallowed rocks. So Izaya resorts to tugging at Shizuo’s hair. 

Shizuo startles and flings himself upright, panicked for a few heart wrenching moments before he notices that it was Izaya who woke him. Not Shinra coming to tell him Izaya didn’t make it. Like all his dreams told him. 

“Wha-what? Izaya?” Shizuo is having trouble collecting himself, so Izaya just pouts, and rubs his throat. 

“...What’s wrong? Does your throat bother you?”

Izaya nods, though the motion leaves him a little dizzy. 

“Izaya are you always so pale? You should go outside.”

“Shut up, Shinra.” Izaya glares at his friend. He’s been here a whole day and he already wants to strangle Shinra. His temper is oddly short. 

“Ooh moody,” Shinra smirks at him, not at all deterred by Izaya’s acidic gaze. 

Shizuo comes over, separating the two, with a couple bowls of ramen. 

The smell turns Izaya’s stomach. He might actually puke if he tries to eat it. 

“Flea. Eat.”

“...’m not hungry.”

Growling, Shizuo practically shoves the bowl in Izaya’s mouth. “You said that this morning. Now eat god daMMIT!”

Izaya looks down at his hands, fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. Shizuo’s gaze softens. 

“I just want you to get better, Flea.”

“...I’ll try a little...” pouting Izaya takes the bowl in slightly trembling hands. 

“Aww how SWEET! Though it’s nothing like how sweet Celty is! Always worrying about me and cooking for me, isn’t she amazing? And she tastes so sweet too-“ The rest is muffled by a flustered Celty. 

[SHUT. UP.] Shinra just smiles ashen she lets him go. 

During Shinra’s monologue, Izaya took a few bites of his noodles, each bite worse than the last, his stomach rejecting each swallow. He is still concentrating on keeping it down so he doesn’t notice Celty’s PDA until she taps his arm. 

[You okay there Izaya?]

Swallowing heavily, Izaya nods, “Just ran into some trouble last night...”

His head begins pounding, a migraine etching into his very skull. 

So he doesn’t see Celty’s response, or hear Shinra’s “What do you mean?”

Izaya tunes out the conversation, shutting his eyes, and resting his aching head onto Shizuo’s shoulder, dozing off. 

Mmm, he’s so _warm_...

Izaya sleeps almost the entire following day, barely waking to sip some water, or to grab another blanket. 

It’s freezing, why doesn’t Shinra turn up the heat or something?!

When he is awake, he has no concentration, and his temper is more venomous than Shizuo’s.

The only one who can placate him is Shizuo himself, who unfortunately had to go work with Tom for a few hours. 

So Izaya sleeps and sulks for the day and into the night. 

It’s dark in the bedroom when Izaya wakes again. But he hears Shizuo ranting from the living room. He gets up and heads for his voice. 

It all goes downhill once Izaya sees, and more importantly, smells Shizuo. 

Because Shizuo has a deep cut on his collarbone, that’s bled down his arm and has dropped on the floor. 

Izaya... doesn’t remember anything after this. 

He steps into the room and Shizuo notices him. Shizuo smiles and asks Izaya if he’s okay. 

Izaya inches forward, eyes glued to Shizuo’s collarbone. He’s panting, mouth open. He can almost taste the blood. 

Yes, yes the _blood_! 

Shizuo is calling for him, but Ozaya doesn’t head over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

Blo_od blood blood blood-_

Shizuo is just a step away, reaching for Izaya. 

Izaya lunges. 

If you could call it a lunge. It was more of a half jump, locking his legs around Shizuo’s waist, and arms around his neck. 

Izaya buries his fangs into Shizuo’s neck. 

_Fangs_?

More importantly, what the fuck?

Shizuo half shouts, and falls back wards onto the floor, Izaya not shaken off, even latching tighter. 

_Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloooooood_

Shinra and Celty scramble up, and Shizuo, not really making the best of choices, grabs Izaya’s hair, and pulls him off his neck. 

Izaya looks horrifying. 

Eyes crazed, they shine red, just as red as the blood running down his chin and covering his mouth and face. Fangs protrude from his gums where there really shouldn’t be fangs. 

Shizuo is transfixed by whatever has a hold of his boyfriend when Izaya’s growling and hissing reach his ears. He sounds like an animal. 

Celty used her shadows to pull Izaya’s hands behind his back, and she temporarily seals Shizuo’s neck. 

She fashions some muzzle-like mask over Izaya’s mouth. He just gets angrier and less coherent... not that he really was coherent to begin with 

Celty, with half an eye remaining on Izaya, whirls onto Shinra. 

[WHAT DID YOU DO?????]

“Wha-what are you talking about Celty? I didn’t do this!”

[What did you give him? He shouldn’t be like this?!]

Celty continues grilling Shinra, as Shizuo sits up, in a slight daze. 

He stares at Izaya, who is almost entirely wrapped in shadows, who is writhing on the floor, seeming in pain. 

There are tears running from Izaya’s eyes. 

Shizuo instantly reaches for his boyfriend, wanting to comfort him, ease his pain. 

Shizuo doesn’t really think about what he’s doing as he rolls a sleeve up, and peels shadow bindings from Izaya’s face. 

_The blood... give him blood..._

He puts his arm in Izaya’s mouth, Izaya instantly biting down, and whimpering in what seems like relief. 

Shizuo gathers Izaya into his lap as the other drinks from the crook of Shizuo’s elbow. 

Of course Celty immediately starts in on Shizuo that ‘he can’t do that’ ‘izaya is a vampire’ and ‘he can hurt you’. 

_ Wait. He’s a what now?_

Izaya’s mouth unlatched from Shizuo, and his head tips back and he falls unconscious. 

“Ha, haha. Whoops! I better pay closer attention to what blood i store where!” Shinra plays at remorse, as if he isn’t loving the fact that his two friends are both freaks now. 

Apparently, when he transfused Izaya, Shinra accidentally pumped him full of vampires blood. Not human. 

They made the best decision in telling Izaya when he was still out of it, for Shinra’s safety they said. 

Oh boy, was Shizuo mad. Shinra needs a new couch... and TV... and kitchen counter. 

Izaya thinks he’ll be mad later, but for now, thinking is too much work. He only has any energy left to drink from Shizuo, which would gross him out if he could think about it. 

He wants it all the time. He’s almost always thinking about Shizuo’s blood. He feels like a monster. 

Celty says it’ll get better. He’s just a “fledgling” now so he’ll be weaker and hungrier. 

Will he ever eat otooro again?

He can still go in the sunlight, and he’ll still age, just slower. 

His senses are driving him insane. The only one who can center him is Shizuo. He’s glad he can’t think too much about this. 

Head pillowed on Shizuo’s chest, he listens to his powerful heart beat, slowly putting him to sleep. 

As for Shizuo, he oddly doesn’t mind the new developments. As long as this stupid flea is with him he’s fine. 

Though he hopes the wound on his neck won’t scar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray! izaya is a sexy vampire now


	3. Count to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vampire adventure continues

_Sight_

If he concentrates, Izaya can watch dust float in the air. But it gives him a headache. 

Looking at screens, phones, TVs, or computers, irritates his eyes. He needs the lowest brightness setting, plus a shaded screen cover. 

But, now he can see colors and tones in Shizuo’s eyes that he couldn’t before. He can see all the shades of gold in his hair. 

He tries not to get too mesmerized, Shizuo makes fun of him. 

_Smell_

A blessing and a curse. A blessing when it comes to otooro (<strike>or Shizuo</strike>), a curse when it comes to almost everything else. 

He can’t stand perfume, Namie is trying to kill him it seems (not the first time).

Any bad smell is easily ten times as nauseating, sending Izaya to the toilet more often than he’ll ever admit. 

He has yet to try to walk through the city. He dreads it. 

Shizuo smells nice, though, and not just for his blood. 

Although the blood is absolute perfection! 

Shizuo’s natural scent can keep Izaya’s sense of smell from going haywire. A blessing in a beasts body. 

_Touch_

Sensations really haven’t changed much, as far as Izaya can tell. 

He was already incredibly sensitive (which Shizuo loves to abuse) so there wasn’t much increase to this. 

Shinra says he’s going to be far more indestructible, and have an incredible healing rate. 

He offered to dissect Izaya. 

Izaya declined. 

_Hearing_

Absolutely the most brutal change. Izaya can barely think. 

The kitchen faucet sounds like a rushing river, the A/C sounds like a storm blowing in, there’s a near constant ringing coming from TVs and other electronics. 

All noises are far too shrill and piercing for Izaya to handle. They drive him crazy. 

Shizuo has found him, many times, clutching his ears, tears on his face from the overload of noise. 

The soothing rhythm of Shizuo’s breathing and heartbeat are the only center Izaya really has to the here and now. 

_Taste_

Amazing. Izaya’s favorite. 

Otooro taste twice as exquisite. Coffee exceptionally bitter. 

He’s developed an appreciation for the sweets Shizuo loves so much. 

He can taste every facet, every _grain_ of flavor each bite has to offer. 

Shizuo’s blood, however, is the icing on the cake. 

Nothing compares. It’s _so_ warm, it heats Izaya’s entire body inside and out. 

The flavor~! No words can describe!

Plus it never fails to get the both of them horny as hell. 

It’s a good thing Shizuo is such a beast, otherwise how else could Izaya survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of updating unfinished fics, let’s write about vampire izaya


	4. Izaya Pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why? because i can.

“Vampires are actually still humans. Like you Shizuo, they’re superhuman.”

“Uh-huh.” It’s hard for Shizuo to concentrate on whatever Shinra is blabbering about when he has a horny vampire in his lap. 

Izaya was already insufferable and insatiable before adding vampiric hormones and instincts to the mix. 

“Uh, what is he doing, exactly?” Shizuo trembles as his boyfriend quite literally licks drops of sweat off Shizuo’s face. 

“Hm, let me check my dad’s notes...” Shinra pulls out a pile of badly stapled sheets of notebook paper and starts rifling through them. 

Izaya starts moving down to lick Shizuo’s neck and chest. _Fuuuck. _

He’s lucky Izaya is even dressed. He had to wrestle him into boxers and an oversized t-shirt (Shizuo’s t-shirt). The new vampire tends to shed his clothes when he gets... like this. 

However, Shizuo is not one to share, and he knows Izaya, in his right mind, would not want Shinra to see him fully naked. 

But, damn, if the Flea could stop trying to devour Shizuo on their friends’ couch... His hands tighten on Izaya’s hips. Damn he wishes Shinra wasn’t here so he could fuck his flea till he passes out 

“Aha! Here we go! Shizuo are you paying attention?” Shinra’s glasses flash in the light, that always creeps Shizuo out 

“Mmhm.”

“Alright, well then, I’ll just read what my father has written:

_‘Vampires are very sexual creatures Blood drinking often goes hand in hand with sex, and vice versa. Though blood is where they find their nutrients and main sustenance, vampires can also find gratification and arousal through other body fluids of their chosen mate or victim Blood, saliva, sweat, and even male and female ejaculate will provide anything from a simple treat, to a high, to an aphrodisiac. Also their-‘“_

“I’m sorry what Shinra?” Shizuo hopes he didn’t hear that right, that his literal... uh, cum... will get Izaya high. 

Shinra blinks at him, “Hm? Oh what part? The thing about the semen? We can test that out now if you’d like-“

“SHINRA,” Shizuo cuts him off and face palms at the same time. This can’t be fucking serious. 

He says this out loud as well, to which Shinra happily supplies, “Oh no, my dad does extensive research on all supernatural beings he comes across. If it’s written here, then it’s true!”

_ God dammit. _Shizuo sigh, and glances down to Izaya, who’s calmed down a bit.

His vampire stares back at him with blown-wide pupils. Shizuo tucks Izaya’s head into his chest. He hopes his flea doesn’t remember this conversation.

A bell goes off in his mind, “Hey wait, what was that thing you said about _mates_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you shinra for having no boundaries


	5. feelings plus porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we gotta do a corny mating chapter at some point right?

If Izaya plays his cards right, his vampiric life could last for about 300 years. Slowly aging over that time, and getting to observe humans all the while. 

Shizuo, on the other hand, will die at a more normal age for humans. Or maybe sooner, given the life he leads. 

“...Unless we mate?”

“Yeah...”

To make a vampire, you have to first be drained of nearly all your blood. Athens, vampiric blood is introduced directly into the bloodstream and must overload the body’s system to rewrite some things. 

To mate, each partner, one vampire or both vampires, must drink each other’s blood at the same time. During a New Moon. 

Why? Because mating is supposed to be a sacred bond between the two involved, and we can’t have all vampires accidentally creating bonds all the time. 

Honestly, Izaya doesn’t mind doing it. He’d rather be with Shizuo forever than not. 

The thought of outliving Shizuo makes his chest hurt. He’s loved (been obsessed with) Shizuo since they were fifteen. He can’t stand the thought of separating. 

Shizuo has some things to think about first, if he wants to mate or not. Because this would mean watching his family and friends die, except Celty, he supposes. 

But Izaya has really been his whole universe for the past decade. He can’t imagine life without the smarmy flea running around. 

Honestly? Shizuo already knows what he wants to do. He’s just stalling because he’s nervous. 

He’ll miss his family one day, but they’re still here now, and he’ll have Izaya forever. 

They both stalled through two New Moons, too nervous to try to bond, but too prideful to admit it. 

It actually starts by accident. Izaya is drinking from Shizuo, and things are getting heated quickly. 

Though Izaya isn’t losing himself to the pleasure quite as much as he usually does. He doesn’t question it. 

They’ve shed their clothes and Shizuo is pressing his fingers into Izaya’s body; neither can wait tonight. 

Izaya growls- literally he growls, it’s the sexiest thing Shizuo has ever heard- so Shizuo takes this as his cue to slowly push his length into Izaya. 

He quickly begins thrusting, both of them moaning from the pleasure. 

Izaya is biting Shizuo again, and something comes over Shizuo. He bites Izaya’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. 

Izaya’s eyes roll back and he comes harder than he ever has, Shizuo following before he finishes. Shizuo can literally feel Izaya’s orgasm like it was his own. 

Izaya writhes as Shizuo’s orgasm floods through his body like a second climax. It takes them several moments to catch their breath. 

They notice something. It’s faint, but it’s there. 

Izaya feels Shizuo’s pure love and concern for Izaya; Shizuo can feel Izaya’s adoration and obsession for Shizuo. 

They can feel each other, they feel each other’s emotions, each other’s souls. 

They are mated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izaya says “oops” and starts giggling right after they realize. shizuo laughs and goes “ah shit”
> 
> don’t we love corny, cheesy, and badly written mating scenes? 10/10 will never do again


	6. izaya gets his nut off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have not abandoned my fic not to worry

Shizuo has his vampire underneath him, laying on the bed. He’s being obedient for now. 

Shizuo is running his lips and hands all over Izaya’s body, cataloguing every inch of skin. Making mental notes of which spots earn a hitch of breath, or squirming hips. 

He’s straddling Izaya’s hips, and it’s clear that Izaya is enjoying the attention, cock standing at attention. Shizuo ignores that for the moment. 

He kisses his vampire, teeth clashing and tongues twining. The kiss is filthy, even by porn standards. 

He pulls back, seeing Izaya’s dark red eyes, pupils blown wide. His mouth is parted open, just showing pearly fangs. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Izaya’s lashes flutter at the praise. 

Struck by impulse, Shizuo moves Izaya’s soft lips out of the way, exposing his fangs. 

He drags his thumb down one of the fangs, marveling at the sight. Izaya groans, breaking into Shizuo’s reverie. 

He presses his thumb pad into the point of Izaya’s fang, breaking the skin. Blood beads up and Izaya’s lips close tight around Shizuo’s thumb. At the taste of blood, Izaya’s eyes roll back, and he moans. 

Though, this little amount of blood is nothing more than a tease. 

He whines when Shizuo removes his thumb.

“Heh, just be patience, little flea.”

Izaya whimpers and Shizuo fights to keep his resolve, and not just fuck the flea. Can’t have the fun end too soon. 

He travels down his vampire’s lithe body, kissing, biting, and mouthing every spot Shizuo gets his hands on, earning his shudders and broken moans. 

He spreads Izaya’s thighs, enjoying the view, and goes to prep him. 

He lubes his fingers, but Shizuo still hasn’t tasted all of his flea. 

He lowers his mouth, and gives Izaya’s entrance a teasing lick, and presses a finger in at the same time.

“Ohh- hn,” Izaya moans above him. 

Izaya’s hands fly down, grabbing onto Shizuo’s hair, as Shizuo licks, sucks, and nibbles, all while teasing Izaya’s prostate. 

“Sh-shizuo please...”

Damn...

Growling, Shizuo surges up, capturing Izaya’s mouth with his, as he uses what’s left on his fingers to lube his own length. 

“Yes, go-d!” Izaya moans as Shizuo pushes in slowly. 

“More- please- just _fuck me_!”

Oh, fuck

Well, Shizuo can’t ignore an order from his little vampire, now can he?

Shizuo lets go of any restraint, and pounds into Izaya, who rewards him with more of those beautiful sounds. 

“You’re so- ngh- beautiful, Izaya,” he groans out, though Izaya isn’t really coherent at this point.

Izaya starts begging, running his tongue over his fangs. Shizuo knows what he wants. 

He knows they’ve gotta start being careful with this,and they can’t use his neck, so he shoves his palm into Izaya’s mouth; Izaya instantly biting down, with a low groan (growl).

Izaya’s body starts shaking, and Shizuo knows he’s close. He pulls his hand back as he feels fangs retreat, and he grabs Izaya’s straining cock. 

“AH- ah, _Shizu-!_”

Arching his back at an impossible angle, Izaya comes, with the taste of Shizuo’s blood on his tongue. 

Shizuo isn’t far behind, his vampire clenching down reflexively on him, urging his orgasm faster than expected. 

He groans his release, cum coating Izaya’s insides, Izaya moaning at the sensation. 

Opening his eyes, Shizuo looks down at his flea, feeling his cock weakly twitch at the sight 

Izaya looks _wrecked_. He’s _beautiful_, with flushed cheeks, drool at his mouth, his release coating his body. 

Izaya can barely keep his eyes open, though, so Shizuo slowly pulls out, and goes about cleaning them both up. 

He puts an oversized hoodie onto his flea, and sweatpants on himself. He lays down in bed, next to Izaya, who is almost asleep. 

Shizuo kisses his forehead, and whispers a goodnight to his vampire. 


	7. the morning after

There’s a slight tugging in Shizuo’s back, every time he moves.

Several five-finger tracks of scratches adorn his skin all over his shoulders, his upper back, lower back, and even on his forearms. 

He doesn’t mind them, they’re already scabbed over, besides, those scratches tell Shizuo that he’s doing something right. 

“...Do they hurt?” Izaya’s soft words breaking Shizuo’s thoughts. 

“Hm?” Shizuo turns to look behind him, and sees Izaya, just waking up at 3pm, still sleepy, shuffling into the living room of their apartment. 

He reaches Shizuo, and lightly touches the scratches on his forearms. “I... didn’t mean to do that. You have to tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Shizuo smiles softly. With Izaya’s vampirism, came a strength that rivals Shizuo’s, along with the same indestructibility.

But, vampirism also brought instincts, hormones, and physical reactions that neither were ready for.

Physical reaction in question: Izaya’s clawing and scratching at Shizuo during sex.

Izaya did that before he was turned, but it never left more than red lines behind. Now, Izaya is drawing blood, gouging into Shizuo’s skin while he’s in the throes of pleasure, and out of control. 

Shizuo is oddly touched by Izaya’s concern over something so silly. He feels his heart pulse whenever he sees that soft look in his eyes. 

Kissing his vampire’s forehead, “Nah, don’t worry about me.”

“But-“

“C’mon flea, I know what my body can handle, so if I say it’s fine, then it’s fine.”

“Yeah, but-“

“No buts. Besides, these scratches are a man’s badge of honor right?”

Shizuo smirks at Izaya, who rolls his eyes, and sneers to hide the pink in his cheeks.

Well, that would have been that, except, later at work, Tom saw the scratches on his arms. 

It’s _hot_ out, and Shizuo finally caved, rolling his sleeves up, and ditching the bartender vest that morning. 

They were at lunch, when Tom noticed his arms. 

“Yo, Shizuo, the hell happened there?”

“Wha?” He glances down to where Tom is gesturing. Oh, shit, the scratches. 

Shizuo’s face floods red, and he splutters. “Ah, u-um, well it’s ah-“

Tom blinks. He knows that only one thing turns Shizuo that red. Well, one person. 

And Tom is no angel, he’s had scratches on his arms like that before (maybe not so _deep_, but the point still stands). 

So. Shizuo and Izaya, huh?

Not _entirely_ unexpected, but as long as Shizuo is happy...

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Tom saves his friend the embarrassment of exposing himself. 

That’s for another day, maybe the next hotpot get-together?

**Author's Note:**

> ahegao izaya is my kink 
> 
> maybe one day i’ll add more vampire izaya escapades. i dont know why i thought of this.


End file.
